Downloadable Content
is an extension to the game. Map Packs contain multiplayer maps, and possibly Zombies maps in Treyarch's titles or Special Ops or Extinction maps in Infinity Ward's titles. There has been microtransactions since Call of Duty: Black Ops II. Currently, no map packs are available for the Wii, Wii U and the Nintendo DS versions of the ''Call of Duty'' series. Call of Duty 2 *Bonus Map Pack — Featuring: Vossenack; Wallendar *Skirmish Map Pack — Featuring: Beaumont-Hague; Kalach *Invasion Map Pack — Featuring: Crossroads; Newvillers; Normandy; Decoytown; Rostov Call of Duty 3 *Bravo Map Pack — Featuring: Crossing; Ironclad; La Bourgade; Stalag 23; Wildwood *Valor Map Pack — Featuring: Gare Centrale; Marseilles; Aller Haut; Seine River; Rimling Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare *Variety Map Pack — Featuring: Broadcast; Creek; Chinatown; Killhouse *Winter Crash — Featuring: Winter Crash (PC Only) Call of Duty: World at War *Makin Day — Featuring: Makin Day *Map Pack 1 — Featuring: Knee Deep; Nightfire; Station; Verrückt (Zombies) *Map Pack 2 — Featuring: Banzai; Corrosion; Sub Pens; Shi no Numa (Zombies) *Map Pack 3 — Featuring: Battery; Revolution; Breach; Der Riese (Zombies) Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 *Stimulus Package — Featuring: Crash; Overgrown; Bailout; Salvage; Storm *Resurgence Pack — Featuring: Carnival; Trailer Park; Fuel; Vacant; Strike Call of Duty: Black Ops *First Strike — Featuring: Berlin Wall; Discovery; Stadium; Kowloon; Ascension (Zombies) *Escalation — Featuring: Convoy; Hotel; Zoo; Stockpile; Call of the Dead (Zombies) *Annihilation — Featuring: Drive-In; Silo; Hangar 18; Hazard; Shangri-La (Zombies) *Rezurrection — Featuring: Nacht der Untoten; Verrückt; Shi No Numa; Der Riese; Moon (All Zombies) Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 *Content Collection 1 **Content Pack 1 — Featuring: Piazza; Liberation **Content Pack 2 — Featuring: Overwatch **Content Pack 3 — Featuring: Black Box; Black Ice (Special Ops); Negotiator (Special Ops) *Content Collection 2 **Content Pack 4 — Featuring: Foundation; Sanctuary **Content Pack 5 — Featuring: Oasis; Getaway (Face Off); Lookout (Face Off); Iron Clad (Special Ops); Kill Switch (Special Ops) *Content Collection 3: Chaos Pack **Content Pack 6 — Featuring: Vortex (Face Off); Intersection (Face Off); U-Turn (Face Off); Arctic Recon (Special Ops) **Content Pack 7 — Featuring: Vertigo (Special Ops) **Content Pack 8 — Featuring: Light 'Em Up (Special Ops); Special Delivery (Special Ops) *Content Collection 4: Final Assault **Content Pack 7 — Featuring: Decommission; Off Shore **Content Pack 9 — Featuring: Parish; Boardwalk; Gulch *Free Face Off Map Pack — Featuring: Aground; Erosion *Free Map — Terminal Call of Duty: Black Ops II *Revolution — Featuring: Hydro; Grind; Downhill; Mirage; Die Rise (Zombies), Turned on Green Run (Zombies) and the Peacekeeper (Weapon) *Uprising — Featuring: Vertigo; Encore; Magma; Studio; Mob of the Dead (Zombies) *Vengeance — Featuring: Cove; Rush; Uplink; Detour; Buried (Zombies) and the Ray Gun Mark II (Zombies Weapon Only) *Apocalypse — Featuring: Pod; Frost; Takeoff; Dig; Origins (Zombies) *Personalization Packs **Paladin Pack **Cyborg Pack **Dragon Pack (PS3 and 360 only) **Kawaii Pack **Bacon Pack **Viper Pack **Jungle Warfare Pack **Dia de Muertos Pack **Graffiti Pack **Benjamins Pack **Party Rock Pack **Zombies Pack **Aqua Pack **Pack-A-Punch Pack **Rogue Pack **Breach Pack **Desert Coyote Pack **Glam Pack **Weaponized 115 Pack **South America Pack **Africa Pack **Asia-Pacific Pack **Extra Slots Pack *Free Map - Nuketown 2025 *Bonus Paid Map - Nuketown Zombies (Free with season pass). Also available for standalone purchase *Elite Emblem & playercard (free with owning Call of Duty: ELITE) *Ghosts Camouflage (free with pre-order of Call of Duty: Ghosts) *Advanced Warfare Pack (free with the pre-order of Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare) Call of Duty: Ghosts *Onslaught — Featuring: Fog; BayView; Containment; Ignition; Nightfall (Extinction), the Maverick and the Maverick-A2. (Weapons) *Devastation — Featuring: Behemoth; Ruins; Unearthed; Collision; Mayday (Extinction) and the Ripper (Weapon) *Invasion — Featuring: Pharaoh; Departed; Mutiny; Favela; Awakening (Extinction) *Nemesis — Featuring: Dynasty; Goldrush; Showtime; Subzero; Exodus (Extinction) *Personalization Packs **Festive Pack **Xbox Pack (360 and One only) **Cpt. Price Legend Pack **Makarov Legend Pack **Extra Slots Pack **Keegan Multiplayer Skin **Elias Multiplayer Skin **Merrick Multiplayer Skin **Hesh Multiplayer Skin **Zakhaev Special Character **Rorke Special Character **HAZMAT Special Character **Inferno Pack **Circuit Pack **Space Cats Pack **Ducky Pack *Bonus Map - Free Fall (Free with pre-order of Call of Duty: Ghosts) *Bonus Skin - The Wolf *Advanced Warfare Pack (free with the pre-order of Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare) Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare *Havoc — Featuring: Sideshow; Core; Drift; Urban; Outbreak (Exo Zombies) and the AE4 (Weapon) *Ascendance — Featuring: Perplex; Site 244; Climate; Chop Shop; Infection (Exo Zombies) and the Ohm (Weapon) *Supremacy — Featuring: Kremlin; Parliament; Compound; Skyrise; Carrier (Exo Zombies) *Reckoning — Featuring: Swarm; Quarantine; Fracture; Overload; Descent (Exo Zombies) *Personalization Packs **Lightning Pack **Creature Pack **Magma Pack **Nanotech Pack **Championship Premium Personalization Pack **Black Ops III Personalization Pack (Free with pre-order of ''Call of Duty: Black Ops III'') **Backdraft Pack **Psychedelic Pack **Tiki Pack **Lagoon Pack *Exoskeleton Packs **Barong Exoskeleton Pack **Panda Exoskeleton Pack **Steampunk Exoskeleton Pack **Hot Rod Exoskeleton Pack **Australia Exoskeleton Pack **Canada Exoskeleton Pack **France Exoskeleton Pack **Germany Exoskeleton Pack **Italy Exoskeleton Pack **Japan Exoskeleton Pack **Netherlands Exoskeleton Pack **Spain Exoskeleton Pack **United Kingdom Exoskeleton Pack **United States Exoskeleton Pack *Advanced Arsenal Pack (free with pre-order from select retailers) *Bonus Map - Atlas Gorge (included in Atlas Limited and Atlas Pro editions of Advanced Warfare). Also available for standalone purchase Call of Duty: Black Ops III * Awakening — Featuring: Skyjacked; Rise; Splash; Gauntlet; Der Eisendrachen (Zombies) * Map Pack 2 * Map Pack 3 * Map Pack 4 * Personalization Packs **Black Ops III Personalization Pack (Comes with the Juggernog Edition of the game or Digital Download of the game) **Cyborg Pack **Weaponized 115 Pack **Take Out Personalization Pack (Available through a promotion in Carl's Jr. and Hardee's) **Loyalty Personalization Pack (Required to have a CoD account with one console connected before November 5th, 2015 and hit Level 10, Level 31 and/or Prestige in three previous titles) **Nuk3town Personalization Pack (Available by pre-ordering the game in Gamestop or EB Games and redeeming the code in the website) * Bonus Maps - Nuk3town (Free by pre-ordering the game) and The Giant (Zombies, come with the Juggernog Edition and Season Pass) Category:DLC